


Eclipse of the Heart

by TheDragonKing



Category: Frozen (2013), Jelsa - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKing/pseuds/TheDragonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is told that he can't be with Elsa let alone any one else. He is a Guardian. That is all he is. Jack doesn't accept it.</p><p>JELSA One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Blue's fault. She got me into this fandom.  
> Jelsa One shot.  
> Please leave your comments and your kudos if you're feeling extra frisky. Lol. ( :
> 
> And please feel free to send me prompts.

Jack can barely take the pain of being away from Elsa. Tooth and everyone else seem to be against them ever getting together. He heads to Tooth's place to look back on his memories with Elsa. The time she accidentally knocked out one of his incisors while they were having a snowball fight with Anna and Kristoff. The memories made him both happy and depressed.  
He longed to feel her touch again. The sound of a door opening caused Jack to lose his train of thought. He quickly put the teeth back into the capsule. Once he put it back into it's place he was greeted by tooth.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Tooth said with curiosity.

"Nothing. I...Uhhh... Just wanted to see how everything was going down here." Jack couldn't hide the fact that he was lying through his teeth.  
"Jack, you don't have to lie to me. I know you were here looking back on memories with Elsa. Baby Tooth told me everything. I know you think that you can't live without her, but you know that it is forbidden. You are a Guardian and she isn't. You two can't be together. So you better just get over it right now. Looking back on those memories is just going to make it that much harder." Tooth said sternly.

Jack was looking down the entire time Tooth was talking. He couldn't bear to look at her in the face. All he knew was ever since he became a Guardian he has been told what he should and shouldn't do. He wasn't able to be with who he wanted to because of his obligations. Somehow though he knew there had to be a way to get around it.

"I know Tooth. You're right about everything. I'll just go home now. Thank you." Jack said in the most heart breaking tone. He gave Tooth a hug and headed back home.

Once he returned home he turned on his PC and looked at his email. Of course it was empty. The only thing there were emails from North talking about preperations needing to be made for christmas. He scrolled up to the top of the page and decided to send Elsa an email. He knew that she probably wouldn't respond. But it was definitely worth a shot.

Elsa,  
I know that you probably won't read this once you see it's from me, but just in case you do I want you to know that I miss you. I miss your smile that could light up the whole room. I miss the laughs we shared. The snowball fights we had with Anna and Kristoff. All the fun times we had. I miss your lips and your cold embrace. We are perfect for eachother and there could never be another woman llike you out there.  
We are both one of a kind. The icy snow brings us together. Do you remember the day we met? I was in Arendale taking a break to go snow boarding. I was coming down the mountain when i spotted you playing with Anna and Olaf in the snow. You caused me to forget to watch where I was going and I crashed into a tree. I remember when I came to you were hovering over me asking if I was okay. Honestly, at first, I thought you were an Angel and I was in heaven. I had never seen a girl as beautiful as you. You changed my life that day and made me feel something I had never felt before. And it will never go away. Please email me back. I hope you remember and feel the same way.  
Always,  
Jack

Once he finished writing the email he pondered over it for hours before he finally sent it. He exited out of the browser and hopped into his bed hoping that once he woke up there would be an email waiting for him. 

The next morning Jack rushed to his PC and pulled up his email. His inbox was empty. He knew that she wouldln't write back, but it still tore him apart. The fun loving Jack who loved pulling pranks was gone. All that was left was a cold heart-broken man. 

Several months had passed and Bunnymund was getting preperations for Easter ready. He asked Jack to special order some supplies for him and Jack of course agreed to do it. Even though he kind of still hated the stupid bunny he still was willing to help. Jack arrived home and booted up his PC. As soon as he opened his browser he got a notification in his inbox..... It was from Elsa. She had responded back to his email. Jack screamed like a little school girl. It was as if his whole personality did a 180. Suddenly he was back to his joyful prankster self. He opened the email from Elsa and read it.

Jack,  
I am so sorry for emailing you back so late. Things around the palace have been hectic lately. I miss you as well. Everything about you. You are such a little jokester and you were always fun to be around. Anna always tells me that I am way to serious about everything. But you mellowed that part of me out. Anna even misses you being here. She used to tease me about us being together. I know that it's complicated. I also know that it is forbidden for a Guardian to fall in love and be with a human. Or magical human like me. Lol. But I wish there was a way for us to be together too. I find myself lying in bed at night thinking back on all those memories we shared together. I really do love you Jack with all my heart. But I know we cant be together.  
Always yours,  
Elsa

Jack was filled with joy as he read the email. He didn't waste a single minute to respond. He knew what he had to do and his mind was set.

 

Elsa,  
God gave us a time to make our love shine. And I know I shouldn't care what others say. I need my alone time with you. Everytime I put my hand against your face our love turns to grace. So lets freeze the world, and make our love last forever. Let's freeze the world so that we can show our love. I wished we could just freeze the world. I'm tired of being told what to do. Being told that I can't love you and can't be with you. That it is forbidden and can never happen. I am coming to Arendale. I want to be with you and I am not going to let anyone stand in the way of our love. I am just sorry that it took me this long to realize. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy don't need me. I'm just an accessory to them. Just a funny little jokester who makes it snow. I can do that anywhere and at anytime. Actually you could even help if you wanted to. I love you my Queen and I will see you soon.  
Love,  
Jack

After sending the email Jack began to pack up all of his things. He took everything he could carry and went to Arendale. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to the other Guardians. He arrived in Arendale and was greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and even Olaf. The little snow man made Jack giggle every time he saw him. He was just too adorable.  
Elsa ran and tackle hugged Jack. They shared a cold icy kiss that felt like it stopped the world from spinning. Jack looked up at the night sky and could swear the Man in the Moon was smiling down at him.


End file.
